Christmas Gift
by waterrain
Summary: Italy decides to do something special to Germany on Christmas morning and he wishes for Germany to do something special back.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Christmas Gift**

**By Waterrain **

It was Christmas morning when Italy was under Germany's covers and his hands slowly pulled down the dark green boxers. He put his right hand between Germany's legs, but used his left hand to move the covers away.

"What are you doing Italy?" Germany asked firmly and he felt Italy's hand rubbing slowly.

"You always do this for me, Germany. I knew you would wake up." Italy commented cheerfully, he smiled brightly, and then added. "I'm sure that I can handle it for I have been practicing with bratwurst not eating it or anything, but sucking on it and making sure not to bite."

"I do not want you to get your mouth dirty." Germany muttered and his cheeks were flushed. So that is why a lot of his bratwurst was gone.

"This is my Christmas gift to you." Italy stated calmly as he lowered his head between Germany's legs and had his hands on the blonde Nation's hips. "It will feel really good and I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel when you do this to me."

Germany was about to protest that this might not be a good idea, but then he felt Italy's tongue slowly licking his tip and on their own his legs parted to give Italy more room. He moaned lewdly, softly, breathlessly, and in pleasure as Italy suckled on his manhood.

"Ah." Germany moaned breathlessly and his blue eyes were half lidded in sheer enjoyment.

"You are so hard, Germany. The juices are leaking and you make such pretty moans." Italy commented innocently and his index finger caressed Germany's weeping member.

"Ngh. Shut up, Italy." Germany managed to say and he felt Italy suckling faster and faster. Germany moaned loudly, legs parted even more, and he came inside of Italy's mouth. A little bit of the juices leaked out of his mouth, but Italy licked his lips and then licked away the remaining cum.

"You taste better than bratwurst." Italy said happily and he smiled brightly at Germany. He enjoyed seeing those blue eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed, and heavily panting.

"Germany, I want you to do me." Italy stated calmly and he smiled for Germany's expression was one of pure shock.

"I do not want to hurt you, Italy." Germany managed to say and he prefers Italy to be on top due to the fact of there being no risk of causing Italy pain.

"I think the possible pain will be worth it, Germany. I want to have all of you and I want to feel you inside of me, vee. It feels really good to be inside of your firm and tight entrance, but I want to feel what you feel when I do it to you." Italy commented smoothly and he smiled when Germany silently nodded.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Christmas Gift**

**By Waterrain **

Germany went between Italy's legs and he licked his inner thighs with care while listening to the moans of pleasure. The blonde Nation placed kisses on Italy's knees, thighs, and one on the tip of his manhood. He groped Italy's soft feeling bottom and heard the lewd groans. Germany smiled to himself as he kissed those hard nipples, the plead of stop teasing, and to be honest he could go on teasing the smaller Nation for hours, but decided to be nice.

He licked his three fingers thoroughly and he placed his mouth on Italy's weeping member. He licked the tip faintly, but then begun to suckle on it with care. Italy moaned for more, he moved a finger slowly inside of the entrance, and suckled faster on the pleading manhood for jucies were slowly leaking out. Germany swallowed everything as Italy came inside his mouth and he licked up the remaining cum.

"Ngh, Germany. I want to feel you inside of me and you tease me so much." Italy managed to say and he felt another finger enter. In a minute three of Germany's fingers were inside of him, they were moving slowly, and Italy pleaded for him to go faster.

'Why must Germany be so mean by teasing me so much?' Italy thought briefly and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay." Germany said softly, he moved his fingers in, and out faster and faster. Italy climaxed into Germany's mouth and he felt how the blonde Nation swallowed it with ease.

"I need you, Germany." Italy groaned with need and he felt the blue eyed Nation's manhood near his hole. "Please enter me now."

Germany slowly entered inside of him, listening to Italy's needy moans, and he felt the tightness surrounding his length.

"Ngh. You are so tight, Italy." Germany moaned breathlessly and he moved at a faster pace. Italy's legs spread farther apart, he wanted more, and enjoyed the feeling of finally having Germany inside of him.

"Ah, Germany. Go faster, faster." Italy pleaded and his wish was granted. They went on for a while until both of them were too tired to move, Italy cuddled Germany, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Germany." Italy whispered happily and he could go for another round, but the blonde Nation was tired and didn't want to push him.

"Your welcome, Italy." Germany muttered softly and his eyes closed. Italy smiled as he rubbed against Germany's length to help himself fall asleep quicker and it had felt wonderful having the blonde Nation inside of him, but he hoped next time Germany won't be such a tease.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
